


the two of us a perfect fit

by lanvaldear



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanvaldear/pseuds/lanvaldear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo smirks, and buries his face in her belly. “Always so demanding.”</p>
<p>“Because I know you'll do whatever I say,” she replies, her voice only slightly breathless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the two of us a perfect fit

The moment her clothes come off, a deep flush covers her skin. She's embarrassed—just a little bit—but she refuses to show it. It affords him the opportunity to admire her. The shihakusho does little justice for her figure; she has curves that he wants to run his hands along. Her breasts are more than perfect, but it's probably what she's most insecure about. Ichigo approaches her.

  
Slowly, he runs his hands along her body. She's, as he expected, toned and even standing still, she exudes power. What he didn't expect is for her to be so sensitive. Each time he brushes his fingers over a scar or a hardening nipple, she sucks in a hissing breath. He tries to hide his smile, but fails, and she berates him for it.

  
“You're enjoying this.” Her voice is breathless, and Ichigo takes pride in the fact that he's the one who did that to her. “Idiot.”

  
“Always in the mood for insults, huh,” he replies in a murmur as he kneels in front of her. His breath fans across her belly. Rukia shivers. She tenses, waiting—his mouth is so close to her that even the little puffs of air make tingles shoot through her body. Trembling, she steadies herself on his shoulder, slender fingers flexing. It feels strangely pleasurable.

  
“Ichigo,” she warns. It's almost pleading. Ichigo turns his gaze up to her, and she bites her lip. Usually warm brown eyes are darkened with lust now. Rukia threads her fingers through his hair, gently tugging. Ichigo closes his eyes, kisses her lower stomach. “Ah.” Her breath hitches, and she sinks her teeth into her bottom lip once more.

  
Ichigo smirks, and buries his face in her belly. “Always so demanding.”

  
“Because I know you'll do whatever I say,” she replies, her voice only slightly breathless.

  
For now, he can revel in the little power he managed to get. In the end, he knows he'll always gladly give it up to her.


End file.
